Black Frost
Black Frost (ジャアクフロスト,or じゃあくフロスト Ja'aku-furosuto) is a recurring demon in the series. History Black Frost is Atlus' evil rendition of the more good-spirited demon Jack Frost. The word ja'aku in its Japanese name when written in Kanji (邪悪) means "wicked" or "evil", hence its dark characteristics. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Night Race *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Devil Survivor: Fiend Optional Party Member *Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Black Frost is an optional boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Hoping to become as powerful as the "Great Emperor", a Jack Frost in a quest for power (the same one who was running the Junk Shop in Shibuya) stumbles upon the Satan Magatama. Ingesting it made him transform into Black Frost. Black Frost would later take over Kabukicho Prison long after the Mizuchi jailer has been vanquished (specifically, after the failed ritual intended to summon Mara), and proceeds to freeze the facility, taking several Jack Frosts as his subordinates. If the Demi-fiend revisits the facility and runs into Black Frost, he will force the Demi-fiend into battle to test out his new powers as the new Great Emperor. He will revert to a normal Jack Frost upon his defeat, and eventually melt. Black Frost will later reappear in the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. If the Demi-fiend runs into him in the first switch room after the impromptu tag battle with Dante has ended, he will forcibly join the party (provided there is a spot available for him), as Black Frost believes that he would become even stronger if he partners up with a demon more powerful than he was. He declines to state how he came back... or why he returned in a much smaller size. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Black Frost is one of the demons only obtainable by Special Fusion. Which it requires a triple fusion between Jack Frost, Pyro Jack and Incubus. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Black Frost is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the octopus stage of the male growth path, and can be purchased for 150 D-Souls. ''Persona 3'' Black Frost is a Persona of the Fool Arcana, his fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform the cross-spread fusion of Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, King Frost, and Queen Mab. Elizabeth requires the creation of a Black Frost in one of her requests. ''Persona 4'' Black Frost returns as a Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 4. His fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a pentagon spread fusion in the Velvet Room, with the Personas consisting of Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, King Frost, Pixie, and Ghoul. Moreover, one of Margaret's requests for her Social Link involves creating a Black Frost with the skill Auto-Sukukaja. This can be accomplished by fusing an Auto-Sukukaja version of either King Frost or Pyro Jack as part of the pentagon spread. An Auto-Sukukaja version of King Frost may be created by using the fusion of a level 20 Anzu with either an Apsaras or a Sylph. An Auto-Sukukaja version of Pyro Jack may be created by using the fusion of a level 35 Ose and an Oni. After a successful fusion, Margaret relates Black Frost's story: Originally the only creature on his world, he prayed to his deity for a companion but was granted one for only a day. After his friend left, he was filled with such sadness and anger that he realized he never should have asked for a friend. At this point, Margaret warns you not to trust any story just because of who tells it. She also accidentally mispronounces the Persona's name as 'Block Frost.' The Persona can be an extremely powerful ally early in the game, for that combining Blaze Vow, status buffs and Mind Charge with Agidyne, Black Frost is easily capable of dealing in excess of 700 to even 1000 damage at high enough levels, making many difficult fights, and indeed boss battles, a matter of time. ''Devil Survivor'' A Black Frost is a character in the game. He first appears as a Jack Frost in an event with Midori on day 3 in which he learns about the power of love. He is later seen on day 6 defending a group of low level demons from humans. If you choose to save Keisuke via persuading him instead of defeating Yama, this will cause Midori to leave your party, and you won't be able to get Black Frost as a companion. Later on, Kaido and Midori will confront Keisuke, and Midori will summon Black Frost to fight alongside her. He is Level 55 and knows how to reflect fire spells instead of taking them as a weakness, so you're better off just avoiding him on the field of battle. If you don't fight him, he will leave once Midori's COMP is destroyed. Should the party choose to help him, he will automatically join on Day 7 on Gin's and Naoya's endings. However, during Gin's ending when the party fights Babel and initiates Haru's song to remove all demons, Black Frost will disappear along with the demons in the human characters' parties. On Day 8 of the Overlord ending, he is the only companion who will follow the hero to the underworld due to him being the only other demon in their group. Black Frost is the only party member in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor to have natural elemental weakness and strengths because of his non-human nature. Using Nullify/Reflect passive abilites on his weak attributes can make him invincible to anything but Almighty and Physical damage. This can be reduced to only Almighty damage by using the Tetrakarn command skill, or a Ban Physical Auto Skill (only for the first turn, however). ''Devil Survivor 2'' If the player defeated Botis on 3rd Day and Bifrons while saving Otome during the 5th Day, Black Frost appears in their place to do battle with the party on the Last Day to test their power. Rather humorously, he calls himself a "messenger of love and justice" and delivers "magical punishment", serving as a callback to Devil Survivor's playable Black Frost. The player can even pick up on this and respond with "Frosty!" but the Black Frost will tell the player that he is mistaking him for someone else. Defeating Black Frost unlocks him for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. He is the strongest member of the Jaki race. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Black Frost makes a rather grand appearance in Devil Survivor 2: The Animation, being summoned at the last-minute by Daichi Shijima during the final stages of the battle against Benetnasch. By far, according to Makoto Sako, it seems to be the most powerful demon summoned in the series, its power and size far surpassing even Yamato Hotsuin's, Hibiki's, and Makoto's own demons. While previous demons struggled against Benetnasch, Black Frost damaged it significantly by trapping and impaling the Septentrion with several Bufudynes. Black Frost even took Phecda's deadly beam with ease, only flinching at its contact rather than being obliterated immediately unlike other demons. It delivers its final blow to the remaining Benetnasch parts with a powerful punch (reminiscent of the original Jack Frost's comedic signature punch). Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' Devil Survivor Black Frost has decent Strength and Magic growths, though at the cost of his Vitality and Agility. With a movement range of 3 and speed of 50, he also cannot cover a lot of ground very often. However, his main draw is that he has innate element affinities which the humans do not have. He reflects Fire and Ice attacks, though he has a weakness to Force attacks which needs to be covered with a Passive Skill. 5th Day, Suidobashi If the player chooses to side with Keisuke instead of confronting him, Midori leaves the party. Later, she shows up alongside Kaido, and summons Black Frost to help her. 6th Day, Contamination Area If the player viewed the event where Midori teaches a Jack Frost about the "power of love", an event appears here, where Black Frost steps in to defend demons that are being harassed by demon tamers. Helping him here will cause Black Frost to join the protagonist's party on the 7th Day. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Shown Path Black Frost appears to battle on the Last Day if the player has defeated Botis and Bifrons earlier in the week and has chosen not to side with the Anguished One. Summonable Demon Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Night Race Category:Fool Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Original creations Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Jaki Race Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV